Le lancer de calculatrice
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Les cours de sport, ne sont pas le problème. C'est le prof, le problème. Et ses remarques humiliantes. Aujourd'hui, est une autre histoire, pourtant. Malik est bien placé pour le savoir. Heureusement, Ryou a sa calculatrice. Semblant de Tornshipping


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Couple : Tornshipping. Autrement dit, du Yami no Bakura (qu'on appellera ici Bakura) x Ryou x Malik. Ceci dit, cette fanfiction peut être interprétée comme de l'amitié pure et dure. Mais en tant qu'auteure, je tiens à préciser que pour moi, c'est du tornshipping.

Note : Ceci se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, où tout le monde a son corps, et personne n'essaie –plus, en tout cas– de tuer son voisin trop fort. Spoiler sur Malik, je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lancer de calculatrice<strong>

Les remarques désobligeantes pleuvaient à chaque cours avec ce prof. Quatre heures de sport par semaine. Deux fois deux heures.

Ça ne ratait jamais.

Des remarques sur sa tenue, la couleur de ses cheveux, ses yeux ... Les blagues sur les blonds, sur la javel, et la couleur blanchâtre de ses cheveux, les lentilles colorées qu'il portait forcément pour avoir les yeux violets, le sale petit punk. Les vauriens, les 'ne fera rien de bien', les remarques insidieuses et humiliantes.

En

Permanence.

Pendant deux heures, deux fois par semaine.

Et le regard lourd de Yami qui disait clairement qu'il n'attendait que Malik réagisse un peu trop vivement, pour lui tomber dessus.

C'était profondément injuste. Un professeur ne devrait pas être comme ça. Humiliant.

Il ne s'en prenait pas à Yugi, ou à Yami, avec leurs coiffures impossibles, et Yugi n'avait pas les yeux moins violets que lui. Mais Yugi ne disait rien, lui lançait au mieux un regard désolé, mais bien souvent, il était diverti par Joey qui faisait l'imbécile. Joey pouvait se le permettre, le professeur, pour une raison, l'aimait bien.

Même Kaiba arrêtait ses remarques, en cours de sport, et Malik lui en était presque reconnaissant. Certains jours, il se demandait si c'était de la pitié, auquel cas, il était plus furieux que reconnaissant.

La plupart des autres n'avait pas la délicatesse de Kaiba.

Malik aurait aimé dire que ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais trois mois après avoir commencé les cours, au tarif de deux heures deux fois par semaine, ça lui pourrissait très sérieusement deux journées complètes. Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Tout juste si Yami ne l'assassinait pas des yeux quand il osait répondre.

Il oscillait entre colère, frustration, et lassitude.

Malik fatiguait, en fait.

A l'usure, les remarques mesquines l'auraient. Le prof pouvait insulter son père autant qu'il voulait, pouvait faire les blagues les plus stupides qui soient, ça ne touchaient pas Malik. Pas vraiment. Pas comme les remarques rabaissantes. Elles, elles piquaient de plus en plus.

Mais aujourd'hui était une autre affaire.

Malik avait eu le droit à un croche-pied, qu'il n'avait pas vu. C'était plutôt rare, mais il était fatigué, et énervé. D'ordinaire, il voyait venir ce genre de manœuvres longtemps à l'avance. Sauf qu'en cours de sport, ça n'arrêtait pas. Que ce soit les remarques du prof, ou des autres élèves, le regard bien lourd de Yami, et les coups sournois des uns et des autres.

Heureusement, Yami, Yugi, leurs amis, et Kaiba ne s'abaissent pas à ça. Encore heureux, oui, encore heureux.

Donc, Malik était tombé- s'était étalé sans la moindre grâce, en toute beauté. Avec le menton qui cogne, le sang dans la bouche, les genoux qui râpent le sol, avec les coudes et les avant bras, sur le sol pur plastique sale de la salle de sport d'équipe. Donc à la place des égratignures apportées par du gravier, Malik avait le droit à des brûlures, et des bleus. A priori, en tout cas.

Le prof avait franchi la ligne quand Malik avait juste refusé de se relever, parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Dès qu'il serait debout un autre de ces sales petits connards le renverrait au tapis. Encore, les marmonnements égyptiens donnaient une version plus colorée de ce que pensait vraiment Malik.

Le professeur l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, ne réussit qu'à agripper le tissu du tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Le haut ne supporta pas le poids de Malik soulevé par le poing du prof de sport, et se déchira largement, de haut en bas, presque intégralement.

Suffisamment pour laisser voir une grande partie de son dos.

...

Et les tatouages. Si on veut appeler ça des tatouages, bien sûr.

Il y avait eu quelques secondes de silence, tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer, le ballon de hand était retombé mollement au sol. Puis le prof avait parlé.

_'Voyez-vous ça'_

Avec sa petite voix narquoise et humiliante.

_'Se faire remarquer'_

Ses mots comme du venin, comme ça, pour rien.

_'Monstre de foire pour gagner sa vie'_

Parce que Malik ne lui avait rien fait.

_'Faire son intéressant'_

_'Se faire plaindre, peut-être'_

Et il pérorait.

Ses doigts huileux touchèrent une cicatrice, sur le dos de Malik. L'adolescent essaya brusquement de se débattre, dans un sursaut, mais une main se resserra sur son biceps, et le secoua un bon coup.

Malik avait pris une inspiration pour parler, et le contredire, l'arrêter, sauf qu'aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il avait pris plusieurs inspirations, mais rien à faire. Et l'autre continuait, en rajoutait, profitant du silence stupéfait qui s'était abattu dans la salle.

Et Il Touchait Ses Cicatrices.

Malik avait respiré fort, parce qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à parler, et à se défendre, même si le foutu pharaon trop ébahi pour réagir le massacrait plus tard. Peu importe, l'autre touchait son dos. L'adulte touchait son dos. L'autre baladait ses sales doigts sur son dos ! Sur les hiéroglyphes, les cicatrices, l'héritage de Malik, ses cicatrices, les sales doigts ... C'était insupportable, et ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

Sauf que Malik n'arrivait à rien, et les mots continuaient de couler, tous plus révoltants les uns que les autres, et Malik avait beau inspiré, il n'avait pas assez d'air.

C'était pas vrai !

Il n'avait pas le droit !

C'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas le droit et pourtant, Malik n'arrivait pas à réagir, et les doigts sur son dos, les doigts sur son dos, lesdoigtssursondos, les doigts qui brûlent, qui caressent, qui griffent, les doigts, les doigts, les doigts, mais qu'il enlève ses doigts, qu'il les enlève, qu'il les enlève, QU'IL ENLEVE SES DOIGTS DE SON DOS !

Malik respirait vraiment vite, et vraiment fort, maintenant, comme s'il allait faire une crise d'asthme, sauf qu'il n'a pas d'asthme. Les doigts -choses s'agitaient sur son dos, contre sa peau, et les mots jaillissaient, mais les doigts sur son dos, les doigts grouillant sur son dos ! Sa vision tournait au blanc, et il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Ou s'arrêter de respirer, plutôt.

Un objet vola dans le silence, et percuta de plein fouet la tête du prof de sport, qui lâcha le bras de Malik - et les doigts ne touchaient plus son dos.

Plus rien ne ballotait Malik dans tous les sens, comme une poupée de son, devant toute la classe. Et les doigts n'étaient plus sur sa peau, sur ses cicatrices, il n'y avait plus de doigts, de sales doigts, d'insupportables petites choses remuantes tièdes et grasses, sur son dos.

Malik tomba à genoux, et tourna la tête.

Il y avait une calculatrice verte, de vingt centimètres sur dix, environ, non loin de la tête du prof de sport.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de l'endroit d'où venait l'objet.

Ryou, dispensé de sport, était assis dans les gradins, son sac de cours à côté de lui, un bras encore tendu, son cahier de maths sur les genoux.

-"Ryou ?, questionna la voix ébahie de quelqu'un.

- Elle m'a échappée des mains, répondit il, en donnant son sourire le plus innocent, à côté du quel Bambi paraitrait aussi dangereux qu'un terroriste armé jusqu'aux dents.

Ses yeux bruns velours ne quittaient pas Malik.

Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac, et se leva, en balança son sac sur son épaule. Arrivé à hauteur de Malik, il s'accroupit, en replaçant une de ses mèches couleur neige derrière son oreille.

-"Il faut que tu prennes le temps d'inspirer, puis d'expirer, en comptant jusqu'à trois. Tu veux que j'appelle Bakura ?"

Bien sûr, il est de notoriété commune que Ryou est un petit peu dérangé, donc personne ne s'étonna de l'entendre parler de s'appeler lui-même. Yami se contenta de détourner les yeux, sous le regard pleins de reproche et de culpabilité de Yugi.

Pourtant, Yugi non plus, n'était pas intervenu. Lui aussi, il n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Laissé l'adulte continuer, comme tous les autres l'avaient laissé continuer, à l'exception de Ryou.

-"Prends ton temps, ajouta Ryou, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Malik. Doucement, on a tout le temps qu'il faut. N'est ce pas ?"

Cette dernière question semblait s'adresser au professeur inconscient, ce qui était plutôt perturbant.

Pour une fois, Ryou avait presque l'air inquiétant.

Finalement, il entoura les épaules de Malik avec ses bras, et posa la tête dans le cou de l'égyptien.

Malik se détendit progressivement, et sa respiration se calma. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, et il se sentait nauséeux. Il y avait un peu de vertige aussi, et pas mal de fatigue.

-"Ouais, finit-il par murmurer. Je veux bien qu'on aille voir notre _ami_ commun."

Le sourire de Ryou illumina le gymnase.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, aida Malik à se lever.

-"Yugi, je t'emprunterais tes cours demain !"

Tout juste si une nuée d'étoiles n'entourait pas Ryou.

Mais les yeux marrons, d'ordinaire si doux, étaient étrangement froids, en croisant ceux améthystes de Yugi.

Le moment ne dura pas, et bientôt, Ryou entrainait Malik vers les vestiaires, en lui parlant à mi-voix, Malik secouant doucement la tête et souriant malgré lui.

Ils furent absents pour le reste de la journée.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Je me suis sentie obligée de mettre ce one shot ici, quand j'ai comparé le nombre de fanfictions françaises et anglaises parlant de Malik.<p>

Cela fait un bout de temps (quelques années) que j'ai vu Yu Gi Oh ! donc toutes mes excuses s'il y a une bourde monumentale qui traine.

Merci à qui aura pris le temps de lire !


End file.
